1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a liquid filter apparatus and more particularly to an oil reconditioning and filtering device useable in the lubricating oil system of an internal combustion engine and in industrial oiling systems for various machinery and the like.
2. Description of the Prior Art
This invention is particularly related to improvements over the Oil Reclaimer disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,616,885 and is adaptable for use in the Oil Reconditioning Device disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,915,860 as well as other prior art devices. Among such other prior art disclosures of device are the following U.S. Pat. Nos.: 857,450 -- DeLand; 2,088,243 -- Koinzan; 2,173,631 -- Niedens; 2,207,399 -- Goertner; 2,346,042 -- l Morris; 2,377,988 -- Braun; 2,428,939 -- Morris; 2,785,109 -- Schwalge; 2,839,196 -- Schwalge; 3,278,031 -- Rosaen; 3,342,340 -- Shindell; 3,448,038 -- Pall et al.; 3,550,781 -- Barrow; 3,616,885 -- Priest; 3,617,551 -- Johnston et al.; 3,689,407 -- Rhodes; and 3,915,860 -- Priest. There are many problems with one and another of the above prior art devices, and this invention is directed towards alleviating some of the problems with some of these devices.
Filters which employ loose filter materials, such as cotton or other waste materials that are not closely confined will often experience a problem of channeling of the liquid through and around the material. Oil introduced into a filter will seek the easiest path or paths of flow through the filter material to the outlet. One of these paths often is between the filter material or medium and the canister or housing in which the medium is disposed. Particularly after some use of the filter, but before it is time to replace the filter medium, such a path or channel is established and will tend to enlarge with increased use thereof and most of the liquid or oil will flow therethrough and thus be improperly filtered and/or cause an overflow often when the housing includes an unchecked exhaust passageway or vent, such as that shown in U.S. Pat. No. 3,616,885. The channeling condition seems to occur in an arbitrary manner and may even be in evidence upon the initial use of these types of filters. Another problem occurs with clogging of the small restrictor orifice, normally 1/16 inch to 1/32 inch, which is located between the oil pump and the inlet to the oil reclaimer, such an orifice being used to restrict the flow of oil being introduced into the reclaimer.
In accord with this invention not only is one of the clogging problems alleviated, as by removal of the restrictor oifice, but the channeling problems also are substantially counteracted.